Tell Me Something, Wufei Chang
by earth-phoenix-rising
Summary: 5 years post war Wufei and Duo meet again for the first time.  Duo is troubled, and Wufei helps him.  NOT 2x5/5x2!  No relationships here.


So Tell Me Something, Wufei Chang  
  
By: Moo-girl  
  
Duo sighed as he stepped onto the ground in Tibet. Breathing in the fresh air for the first time in what…5 years? Yes, that sounded right. 5 years since the Mariemaya ordeal. 5 year since he stopped being Duo Maxwell: Gundam pilot and became Duo Maxwell: normal human being. Not many knew of what he now called his "past life". He lived on L2, and has resurrected the Maxwell Church. But he was all behind the scenes. He also helped Hilde with the junkyard. But he had no steady job. He just lived and tried to put his past behind him.  
  
And now he was in Tibet. He had kept loose contact with the other pilots. Most of them, at least. He hadn't heard anything from Heero…no one had. Rumors abounded about where he was but no one knew the truth. Trowa was still part of the circus, which had become quite famous all over. Quatre had taken over the business and now was wildly successful. Duo went to the parties he held sometimes…but he always felt out of place. Wufei started a small publishing company that supported him nicely. He lived in Tibet, in a manor secluded up in the hills. That was where Duo was headed.  
  
After renting a car Duo checked his directions and sped off. He flipped on the radio. It turned onto a Christian inspirational talk.  
  
"Do you feel lonely? Without purpose? Lost with no where to go?" Duo nodded to himself.  
  
"Hell yes." The radio continued.  
  
"Find your way by turning to the bible. Let God help you find your path." Duo switched the radio off.  
  
"God left me to find my own way a long time ago."  
  
After about two hours he spotted Wufeis' manor. It was large, yet very simplistic. Duo could tell from where he was that it was what Wufei needed and nothing more. He pulled into the large driveway and noticed the enormity of the gardens. They were huge and beautiful. Duo got out of the car and walked down the path to the front door. He was about to knock when he noticed a note. It read, in Wufeis almost calligraphic handwriting, "Duo-come around to the back. That's where I am." Duo took the note and went around to the back.  
  
As he came around the side of the house he spotted Wufei. He was wearing almost exactly what he had been during the wars. His hair was the same as well. The only real signs that anything had changed were the slightly aged face. And the fact that Duo could tell Wufei was taller. He was sitting in a white wicker chair a ways from a medium sized fountain. He was sitting next to a glass patio table with the umbrella up to block the sun. Wufei was reading a book. As Duo approached he looked up and put the book down before standing up to greet his friend.  
  
"Hello Duo. It's been quite some time, hasn't it been?" Duo nodded.  
  
"To long." Wufei motioned to a similar chair as the one he has been sitting in as he sat back down. Wufei placed a bookmark in his book and set it down.  
  
"Reading 'To Kill A Mockingbird' again?"  
  
"Yes…I read it every few years."  
  
"Yeah…you told me that…once…" Duo looked around. "Nice place you got here Wufei." He smiled.  
  
"Thank you. I designed it myself. The above story is where the business is."  
  
"Cool. Do you live here by yourself?" Wufei nodded.  
  
"I do. I enjoy living the quiet life now."  
  
"So do I…" Duos voice trailed off and Wufei cast him a glance. Duo appeared not to notice as he was looking off into the garden.  
  
"Do you want something to drink?" Duo snapped out of his reverie.  
  
"What? Oh yes…a raspberry iced tea." Wufei stood up.  
  
"Same old Duo. I thought so. I have some already made…I'll be right back." Wufei walked over to a side entrance of the house and disappeared. Duo sighed to himself. Out of curiosity he opened up 'To Kill a Mockingbird' and started to read. He had only gotten a couple of pages into it when Wufei returned with two large glasses of iced tea.  
  
"I can lend it to you if you want," Wufei said pointing towards the book.  
  
"That'd be nice."  
  
"How long do you plan on staying?"  
  
"Until you kick me out." Wufei nodded. The stayed in a comfortable silence for a while before Duo started to laugh.  
  
"What is it?" Duo still laughed a little.  
  
"How's this for catching up? I haven't seen you in 5 years and I can't think of a thing to say." Wufei laughed too.  
  
"Well, if you were to say something, what would you say?"  
  
"I would say…so Wufei, how you been?" Wufei chuckled.  
  
"Good Duo, very good. And you?" Duo thought for a moment and sighed.  
  
"Lonely Wufei. I've been lonely." Wufei looked at Duo.  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"It's just since the war's over I've had nothing to do. I've been behind the scenes, help out here and there guy...but no one really needs me. I'm an ex-gundam pilot, considered by some to be a murderer and a killer. And what place is there for me now? I live alone. I have no one…nowhere…nothing. So I'm lonely. Plain and simple." Duo leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. After a moment Wufei spoke.  
  
"Duo, I understand where you're coming from. I choose to live by myself…but it does get lonely."  
  
"What am I supposed to do? It's to late to start my life over again." Wufei looked Duo straight in the eye.  
  
"Duo, you are 21. You have plenty of time to start your life again."  
  
"Yes…but how do I start? I'm only good at piloting, sneaking around, and being everything a good gundam pilot should be." Wufei shrugged.  
  
"Become a pilot." Duo looked at him sharply.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Become a pilot. You have nothing to tie you down and you're good at it. It's the obvious choice." Duo blinked and smiled.  
  
"I never thought of that! Hey…that might work Wufei…that just might work. I like it!"  
  
Wufei smiled.  
  
"I thought you would." Duo thought for moment.  
  
"The 5 of us should get back together. Just to met…even if it is the last time. And if it is the last time…then to say good-bye." Wufei nodded.  
  
"That's a great idea."  
  
"There's only one problem."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Heero. No one knows where he is." Wufei smiled.  
  
"Wouldn't count on that." Duo looked at him with open confusion in his face.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The Preventers have kept careful tabs on all former pilots. If anyone knows where he is, they do. I'll call them later." Duo smiled.  
  
"Great! All will be well." Wufei nodded. They sat in silence again as Duo reflected on the conversation he had just had. About 10 minutes passed before Duo turned to Wufei.  
  
"So tell me something, Wufei Chang."  
  
"What is it, Duo Maxwell?"  
  
"Where do I go from here?" Wufei smiled.  
  
"That's a path you have to choose for yourself." Duo nodded and smiled as he sat back and sipped his ice tea. 


End file.
